Süsse Überraschung
by Dorka
Summary: Elizabeth hat mal wieder Geburtstag...


Titel:Süsse Überraschung

Disclaimer: schniff Habs leider immer noch nicht geschafft das SG-Atlantis mir gehört.

Spioler: Irgendwann Anfang 2. Staffel

Bemerkungen: Eine kleine Freundschafts-Story von John und Liz. Ich glaub ihr vermutet wieso ich den Namen Joe ausgesucht habe ;)

John gab sich alle Mühe, sich bei der Ankunft in Atlantis nichts anmerken zu lassen. Schliesslich sollte es eine Überraschung werden.

Sie waren nun schon seit 18 Monaten auf Atlantis, hatten gegen Wraith und andere höchst merkwürdigen Völker gekämpft. Heute sollte ein wunderschöner Tag werden.

Nach dem Check bei Beckett ging er mit seinem Gepäck so schnell er konnte in sein Quartier. Schliesslich hatte er ein Lebewesen einfach in den Rucksack gesperrt. Er packte ihn schnell aus und nahm den kleinen Welpen heraus. Es war noch sehr klein, vielleicht einen Monat alt. Auf dem Planeten, auf dem er ihn gefunden hat, gab es keine Zeichen von Menschen. Der arme kleine war also ganz alleine. Er liebte Hunde, doch er hatte nicht vor diesen Racker für sich zu behalten. Da war eine andere Person an die er dachte...

Er legte den Welpen, der ähnlich aussah wie ein schwarzer Labrador, in eine Schachtel, die er mit Stoff ausgelegt hatte. Er verliess sein Zimmer und war auf dem Weg Richtung Balkon bei der Kommandozentrale.

Er trat durch die Schiebetüre und sah dort Elizabeth am Geländer stehen.

"Guten Morgen Major..." Sagte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Woher wussten Sie, dass ich es bin?" Fragte er stirnrunzelnd

Elizabeth drehte sich um. "Weil Sie der sind, der mich meistens auf dem Balkon besucht!" meinte sie lächelnd.

John schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er vor hatte.

"Dokt... Elizabeth, kommen Sie mit. Ich habe eine Überraschung für Sie!"

"Eine Überraschung?" Versuchte Liz so unschuldig wie möglich zu tun.

"Ach kommen Sie..., ich hab ihren Geburtstag vor einem Jahr auch nicht vergessen! Dachten Sie ich mache es dieses Jahr!"

"Nein, dachte ich nicht, aber ich habe es gehofft. Ich mache nicht gerne einen Trouble um meinen Geburtstag!" Sagte sie ganz ernst.

"Keine Sorge, es ist keine Party oder so... ich dachte nur... ach kommen Sie einfach mit!" Er setzte seinen Blick auf, bei dem jeder dahingeschmolzen wäre.

"Na gut Major, ich denke Sie haben mich überredet!" Sie folgte ihm schliesslich durch die Türe und die Gänge von Atlantis.

Vor der Türe zu seinem Quartier nahm er ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche.

"Ich muss leider Ihre Augen verbinden!" sagte er spielerisch.

"Na gut, darauf kommt es auch nicht mehr an!" winkte Liz ab und liess ihn das Tuch umbinden.

Dann öffnete John die Türe und führte sie hinein.

"Bleiben Sie hier stehen, ich muss es zuerst holen!"

Damit ging er zu der Schachtel und nahm den Welpen heraus. Er stellte sich vor sie hin und sagte: "Sie können das Tuch jetzt herunternehmen!"

Langsam, etwas unsicher öffnete Elizabeth ihre Augen. Als sie den absolut süssen Hund auf Johns Arm sah wurde ihr warm ums Herz und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

"Alles gute zum Geburtstag, Elizabeth." Sagte John und gab ihr den Hund vorsichtig.

"Sie schenken mir einen Hund? Woher haben Sie ihn?" Elizabeth schmiegte das kleine Tier an ihren Körper und begann es zu streicheln.

"Ja, ich dachte... nun ja...wenn alle auf Missionen sind...dass Sie dann auch jemanden haben!

Ich habe den kleinen auf dem Planeten gefunden wo wir zuletzt waren, er war völlig alleine!"

Elizabeth konnte es kaum glauben.

"Danke John, das ist wohl das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, das mir jemand gemacht hat!" Sie trat näher zu ihm hin und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Beide wurden etwas rot.

„Warten Sie ab, was ich Ihnen zu Weinachten schenke!" meinte er mit einem dicken Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Und fragte danach. „Wie sollte der kleine denn heissen. Haben Sie schon einen Namen?"

Elizabeth hob den kleinen vor ihr Gesicht und überlegte eine Weile!

„Joe? Hunde brauchen kurze Namen damit Sie sich darauf angesprochen fühlen!"

John sah das glänzen in Elizabeth's Augen. Dies liess auch sein Herz wärmer werden.

„Joe klingt super! Na Joe, willkommen auf Atlantis" Somit strich er dem Welpen über den Kopf. „So, jetzt müssen wir in die Kantine! Sonst kommen wir noch zu Spät zu Ihrem Kuchen!"

„Kuchen?"

„Ja, ich habe Teyla gebeten einen zu Backen!"

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten niemanden Sagen das ich Geburtstag habe!"

„Ach kommen Sie schon! Sie haben es verdient einen Tag lang zu entspannen!"

Die beiden blickten sich eine Weile tief in die Augen bis Elizabeth schliesslich seufzte.

„Gut, dann lassen Sie uns Kuchen essen gehen."

So verliessen alle drei Johns Quartier…

Please Review ;)


End file.
